O'Hara, Michael
' LCDR' Chief Medicl Officer USS Valley Forge Consummate professional when on duty, affable and fun-loving when off duty. A bit of a flirt and fancies himself a ladies man, especially with the older female members of the crew. BAD person to play poker with- stone game face and a talent for card memory. REALLY bad person to argue with over BEER, WINE, or MEDICINE. He knows more than you do about those subjects and you don't have nearly a long enough life span to acquire that knowledge. POLITICS- he doesn't care, they are all bogus anyway. Strong and stallwart friend, incredibly nasty enemy- not from a physical standpoint but he will make your life hell because of his knowledge of the system and how to manipulate it and people within it. He can read body language better than an empath can read your emotions. Born on a family-owned mineral transport vessel, he was in Starfleet Academy in his freshman year when the vessel was destroyed by an asteroid collision. Though ruled an accident, he is convinced that it was pilot error- because his father (pilot) and brother (navigator) were severe alcoholics and likely unfit to be piloting at the time. He blames his family's death on them and refuses to believe otherwise. Completion of SF academy pre-med coursework led him to acceptance into SF Medical school, graduating in top 10%. This allowed him his choice of residencies- and he chose xeno-infectious diseases. Selected as chief resident at Denobula's premier research hospital, he was offered a position as instructor at SF Medical College, but chose instead to practice within the fleet. He served on several ships as medical officer but this is his first assignment as CMO. A bit of a workaholic in his schooling and training, his last assignment saw him becoming more relaxed and starting to explore a personal life. A love affair with a senior-level security officer ended abruptly with her transfer to an admiral's staff and her involvement with the admiral's chief of staff. He is currently not involved with anyone and is seen by his fellow officers as a bit reckless when on shore leave. Service Record Graduated SF Academy - 19977.38; Commissioned Ensign, assigned SF Medical School Citation - 19977.38; Starfleet Medical Academy top 15% of Class Graduated SF Medical - 24314.23; Promoted to LT (jg), Residency, Denobula Centers For Infectious Diseases Educational Posting - 28314.31; Awarded Infect Disease Fellowship, Denobula Centers For Infectious Diseases Completed Residency - 31315.06; Medical Officer, USS Elkins NCC-74121 Assignment - 35315.15; Medical Officer, USS Ariel NCC-66735 Promotion - 40314.57; Promoted to LT Assignment - 40314.57; Medical Officer, USS Anchorage NCC-70863 Citation - 44314.65 Starfleet Surgeons Decoration Assignment - 45313.99; Special Medical Advisor, Starbase 84 Assignment - 47315.4; Medical Officer, USS Patria NCC-72035 Citation - 48314.74; Cardassian War Medal Citation - 52314.82; Dominion War Victory Medal Assignment - 52314.82; Medical Liaison, Starfleet Corp of Engineers Terraformer division Assignment - 59315.66; Chief Medical Officer, USS Valley Forge NCC - 43305-A Promotion - 59324.95; Promoted to LCDR Award - 65473.3 Shadow Fleet Good Conduct Medal Award - 65473.3 Shadow Fleet Silver Star